TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018
| return = | withdraw = | opening = Final: "Deck The Boards" performed by Nicky91 "Waterloo" performed by AᗺBA Voting results: "Over The Moon" by Idina Menzel | interval = }} The TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018 is the 15th edition of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest is taking place in Minsk, Belarus, following Shaun's victory in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017. The contest consists of a final, which will took place on 4 May 2018; and a voting results show on 5 May 2018. The shows will be presented by Josiah Stuart. This was Josiah's first TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision as executive supervisor and executive producer, after taking over from Shaun after Christmasvision 2017. Also, Wendy Roberts will take over as contest director from this year. Hosts This year, Josiah Stuart is hosting; taking over from Rudolph and Augustine (who are now green room hosts), this year in Minsk, Belarus after Shaun won TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017 in Monte Carlo, Monaco. This will be the first time in TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with just 1 host. Format The competition will consist of 1 grand final and 1 voting results show, a format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. This edition, due to time constraints; will not be simulcast on YouTube. However, Josiah will be making videos of hosting bits (including revealing the winner). The number of participants has been set at a minimum of 12 and a maximum of 22. The variation of the judges' voting system was continued on from the previous edition, each judge has anywhere from 2 points and up (in a system of 2s) to allocate to each song ranked by personal preference. In a change, the public now has more say in who wins; as the votes counted in an online poll are counted and converted to points by proportional representation of the percentages. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final was decided by Josiah; and released days before the show begins. Graphic design This year's graphic design is made up of 3 squares against a white or black background. The main TiBB Eurovision logo has also gone under a slight redesign by Josiah. This will be the sixth TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah. This will also be the fifth TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with video postcards made by Josiah. Judges The following TiBB members will be the 10 judges in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018. * Josiah. * Shaun * TwentyOneThrones * Adam. * Riley. * Blurryface * Vicky. * Jøsh * TBA * TBA NOTE: bold text represents those participating in the contest. Provisional list of Participants * The song also contains a spoken line of French at the beginning of the song. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * Lilbro - * RileyH - * Dezzy - * Jamie89 - * Nicky91 - * Josiah. - * MB. - * Babayaro. - * Niamh. - * Epic. - * Livia - * TwentyOneThrones - * Adam. - * DutchBrother - * Shaun - * Underscore - * Jake. - * T* - * Riley. - * Mystic Mock - Voting results Judges' Voting Spokespersons * Josiah Trivia * The Netherlands is returning for the first time since Christmasvision 2015. * France is returning for the first time since TiBB Eurovision 2017. * This is the first contest with a new voting system; and the first where voting results will be presented on-camera. External links *Official forum thread